My Teddy Bear
by hanami.isma
Summary: Hari ultah Kushina. lalu diberi kado oleh Minato, reaksi Kushina? silahkan baca dan anda akan tau... Maaf untuk keterlambatan publish.


MY TEDDY BEAR

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, alur cepat.

Pair : MinaKushi (always!)

A/N : Ngga bisa komen banyak tentang Fic ini. idenya muncul waktu aku lagi didepan laptop jadi langsung tulis aja. Special for Kushina Birthday (telat banget baka!) ENJOY!

.

.

. My Teddy Bear!

Minato POV-

Hari ini tanggal 9 Juli, Besok hari ulang tahun pacarku, hehe, aku jadi tertawa aneh didepan cermin. Aku…dan dia baru 2 bulan jadian. Wajahku memanas ingat kalau aku dan dia sudah mempunyai hubungan.

Cewek yang hampir setiap hari kuperhatikan, wajahnya yang bulat, rambut merahnya, dan mata violet yang membuatku terus memikirkannya. Namanya Uzumaki Kushina, nama yang indah bukan ?

Gawat sudah jam 9 pagi, aku harus segera cari kado.

Normal POV-

Konoha adalah kota besar plus kota yang ramai. Lelaki berambut kuning jabrik sedang memasuki sebuah toko boneka, sebenarnya ia agak ragu saat memasuki toko tersebut karena…ia hanya asal-asalan masuk toko.

"apa memang benar Kushina suka boneka? jangan-jangan ia suka baju atau asesoris atau make up atau perhiasan-" Lelaki berambut kuning tadi alias Namikaze Minato, sedang ber'monolog' ria didepan sebuah boneka Dango yang besar.

"permisi, apa anda sedang mencari boneka?" tanya seorang pelayan toko.

"a-anu, sebenarnya saya sedang cari kado, tapi saya bingung mau pilih yang mana." jawab Minato

"untuk kekasih?"

Blush! Wajah Minato memerah.

"i-iya…"

"mungkin boneka teddy bear bagus untuk kado, karena boneka teddy bear sering dijadikan kado untuk kekasih. Boneka teddy bear ada disebelah sana, mari saya antar"

"terima kasih…" Minato mengikuti pelayan toko itu.

"baiklah, silahkan memilih, saya tinggal dulu" pelayan toko itu meninggalkan Minato.

Sial, rak boneka teddy bear besar sekali, mana raknya panjang sekali, bonekanya ada ratusan, Minato tambah bingung!

"b-banyak sekali…! jadi tambah bingung nih…" Katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Minato?"

Seseorang memanggil namanya, reflex Minato menoleh, dilihatnya gadis Uchiha yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto, sedang bersama dengan sepupu jauhnya, Uchiha Fugaku.

"oh, hai Mikoto, Fugaku…"

"Minato lagi ngapain disini? cari boneka?" tanya Mikoto,

"Pasti untuk _habanero_ itu kan?" Fugaku menyahut

"iya, kau tahu saja Fugaku. kau tak kapok memanggilnya _habanero_ ya? kalau ada dia disini, kau pasti sudah berdarah Fugaku…" cibir Minato.

"ngomong-ngomong, Kushina ngga sama kamu hari ini?" tanya Mikoto

"nggak lah Mikoto, ini aku sedang cari kado buat dia, tidak akan jadi kejutan kalau aku bawa dia sekarang"

"hooo,benar juga ya…" Mikoto membulatkan mulutnya,

"tapi, aku boleh Minta tolong? kau tau kan selera Kushina seperti apa? bantu aku cari kado ya?" Pinta Minato.

"ok ok…" kata Mikoto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

-10 July

Jam 7 pagi, Kushina baru bangun, wajahnya kusut karena bangun tidur. Ia segera cuci muka dan gosok gigi, sambil menyobek kalender 9 Juli.

Matanya terbelalak melihat kalender 10 Juli, yang penuh dengan coret-coret 'Kushina birthday' menggunakan beberapa warna spidol.

"oh iya, aku sendiri yang coret coret. Cepat sekali, rasanya baru kemarin aku ulang tahun, sekarang udah ulang tahun lagi, aku cepat tua _dattebane_…"

"Kushina! ayo cepat sarapan!" panggil Kaa-san, Uzumaki Mito.

"iya sebentar…"

Setelah selesai menggosok gigi, tanpa mengganti baju tidurnya, Kushina segera kedapur.

"ohayo Kushina…" sapa ibunya ramah.

"ohayo kaa-san." Kushina langsung duduk manis dihadapan kakaknya, Uzumaki Taka.

"dasar Kushina, baru bangun kau? masa nggak bantu kaa-san masak? kau ini perempuan kan?" omel Taka.

"haah! Aniki, pagi-pagi udah ngomel! ntar keriput kaya Itachi!" sahut Kushina sebal.

"sudah sudah, khusus hari ini kaa-san buat ramen asin buat Kushina, otanjoubi Kushina…" Kata kaa-san sambil mengecup kening Kushina.

"arigato, kaa-san!"

"ini untukmu Kushina…" ujar Taka sambil menyodorkan kotak berwarna violet.

"jangan-jangan ini bom…" Kushina menyipitkan matanya.

"huh, sini kalo nggak mau…" Taka hendak mengambil kadonya lagi, tapi Kushina segera menariknya.

"aniki, gampang ngambek nih, aku becanda kok, arigato ya…"

Kushina suka denagn hal-hal yang berbau kejutan seperti ini, ia penasaran dengan kado dari aniki nya.

"apa ini-ttebane?"

Kushina mengangkat hadiahnya, sebuah bra berwarna ungu.

"ini bando?"

Taka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"haduh, my sweet imouto! itu bra, buat dipake di dada…"

Mendengar kata 'dada', Kushina langsung menyipitkan matanya lagi…

"dasar ero…" desisnya.

Tiba-tiba, bel rumah berbunyi. TING…TONG…

"hhaaaiiii…." teriak Kushina sambil berlari kecil ke pintu depan.

CKREK…

Sebuah kotak kado ukuran besar ada didepan pintu rumah.

Mata Kushina terbuka lebar. ia pertama kali melihat kado sebesar ini.

Kushina toleh-toleh. Ia tersenyum.

"nggak ada orang. ng…? ini surat?"

Kushina mengambil surat diatas kado itu.

_OPEN THIS BOX, YOU WILL GET SOME HAPPINESS_

_M…_

"M…? apa maksudnya?"

Kushina langsung buka kado itu dan…

Seseorang muncul mengenakan kostum Teddy Bear, ia memeluk boneka Teddy yang berukuran sedang.

"Otanjoubi Kushina…"

Suuara yang sangat khas mengucapkannya dari balik kostum.

"Minato!" Kushina langsung menyerbu Minato dengan pelukannya, sampai Minato tersungkur kebelakang.

"uwaahh…Kushina" Minato merintih.

"arigato..Minato" Kushina memeluknya erat.

'_hangat sekali' _

.

.

.

Kini Minato sedang berada di kamar Kushina, ia memandang sekeliling.

'lebih rapi dari kamarku…' Minato kembali mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar.

"ini tehnya…" ujar Kushina sambil menaruh cangkir dimeja.

"oh, terima kasih…"

Kushina memeluk boneka pemberian Minato, boneka itu berwarna putih tulang, dan ada dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah dilehernya. simple dan lucu.

"arigato Minato…aku suka boneka ini." ujar Kushina sambil menempelkan dagunya ke puncak kepla boneka.

Minato tersenyum melihat Kushina yang begitu senang.

"hai…douita, Kushina-_chan_…" Kushina menepuk pelan kepala Kushina, sambil tersenyum. Membuat pipi Kushina bersemu merah.

"darimana kau dapat ide ini Minato?"

"hm, sedikit bantuan dari Mikoto sama Fugaku…"

"hooo, begitu ya? kau membuatku kaget Minato, baru kali ini aku dapat hadiah seperti itu, kado yang besar, Teddy bear yang besar! kukira itu boneka, ternyata kau…" Kushina terus berceloteh, Minato hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"kau mau apa Minato?" Tanya Kushina tiba-tiba.

"mau apa? maksudnya?"

"hadiah yang kau mau saat ulang tahunmu nanti…"

"senyumanmu sudah cukup kok…"

Wajah Kushina kembali bersemu merah.

Minato dan Kushina berbincang bincang sampai sore, memang waktu tak akan terasa kalau mereka sudah bersama.

Minato melihat langit yang berwarna jingga di ufuk barat.

Ia memikirkan sesuatu…

Hadiah apa buat Kushina tahun depan, ada saran?

.

.

.

OWARI….

A/N :

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU KUSHINA…!

Ngga bisa beri kado apa-apa buat Kushina nih, cuman fic gaje ini. Ultah Kushina udah lewat ya… T.T #pundung.

Rencananya mau publish waktu ultahnya Kushina, tp tanggal 10 ngga bisa keluar ke warnet, modem author bejat, lalu ganti ke rencana B, maunya publish waktu ultahnya author, dan hari itu juga ngga bisa keluar, gara-gara ada matrikulasi di SMK, (maklum, author baru masuk SMK) dan hari itu udah lewat juga, jadi kesimpulannya, author ngga bisa publish tepat waktu. Gomennasai minna….

Review ya!

~ハナミ


End file.
